Misadventures in Unions
by Julie Windred
Summary: On Wyatt's wedding day he finds things start to go wrong both magical & mortal.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. This story was developed for entertainment purposes only. Spelling Entertainment and everyone else who stakes a claim in this series owns all rights to the characters in the following story, I just think they're fun to play with._

_**Author's Notes:** May contain spoilers for **8x16 "Engaged & Confused".** If you're not worried about being partially spoilt or just don't care, go ahead and read, otherwise don't bother ;)_

* * *

**Misadventures in Unions**

* * *

"Ooh, cake," Wyatt said, pausing by the dining table and reaching towards the three tier white cake.

"Wyatt, no!" Piper said, slapping his hand away.

"Ah! Mom!" he whined, pulling his hand back and shaking it.

Piper circled the table, laying another plate of hors d'oeuvre onto the wooden surface and glancing up at her eldest son.

"You can wait until after the ceremony. A few hours is not going to kill you," she chastised. "Besides I don't think your fiancé would appreciate you digging into the food before the reception, nor is she going to like the fact that you're trying to put on a few pounds like your father so you don't fit into your tuxedo. Speaking of which… Leo, is that shrimp ready?"

Hurriedly she brushed back past Wyatt and through the kitchen doorway. His Uncle Henry closed in on the opposite side.

"I wouldn't worry about her. Women always get overly anxious about having the perfect wedding," he said, keeping his voice low. "You know you did that at our wedding."

"Got into the cake?" Wyatt questioned.

Henry nodded. "The frosting, yeah."

"Right. Figures," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. "Was I in trouble then too?"

"No, we were very sneaky," Henry said. Wyatt looked at him curiously causing Henry to smirk slyly. "Yeah, I kinda helped you."

Laughing, Wyatt glanced over his uncle's shoulder and saw his younger brother enter the room. Patting his uncle's arm lightly and excusing himself, Wyatt moved past him and towards the doorway.

"Chris!" he called. "Chris, buddy, did you get the rings?"

Chris smiled self-confidently, amused to see his brother so flustered. "Yeah."

"Can I see? I just… wanna be sure."

Pulling out the box, Chris handed it over to his brother. Lifting the lid, Wyatt stared at the rings inside, the physical symbol of their loving bond. Chris watched his brother's face light up upon seeing the contents. He'd never seen him so happy.

"I just keep thinking she's not going to come," Wyatt said anxiously, glancing up at his brother.

Chris smiled. "She'll be here. Don't worry."

"Wyatt! Chris!" Paige shouted from the living room.

The urgency of her voice immediately caught Wyatt's attention. He knew something had to go wrong. This must be it. Quickly he closed the box and put it on the mantle, following Chris at a hurried pace into the room.

All the chairs had been lined up neatly in dividing rows, but Paige's problem lay with the lights. She had volunteered to set them up, but each glittering orb was being scattered by an array of mischievous fairies. Those that were not meddling with the lights were subsequently untying the draped ribbons knotted in bows around the chairs.

"Can one of you get your 'friends' under control, please?" Paige requested. "I can't set up if they're going to destroy everything."

**_

* * *

3 Hours Later_**

Wyatt clutched his hands together, changing the position of his fingers every five seconds. He was nervous. Standing up here on his own in front of all these faces, he felt like he was meant to put on some kind of performance. They were all watching him with giddy expressions, chatting pleasantly amongst themselves. He needed someone up here with him, to make him feel like he wasn't so alone. His brother was nowhere to be found. It left him contemplating whether both the bride and the best man would now be absent, leaving him to fend this embarrassment on his own.

Trying to distract himself by looking around at the decorations in the room, he noted his aunt had managed to craft them out beautifully once they had exiled the fairies from the area. It was all so brilliantly lit creating a soft, ambient glow that stretched across the vastness of the room. It was strange how much bigger it looked emptied of furniture with only the rows of folded white chairs left to occupy the space.

"Are we ready to start?" the minister whispered to Wyatt.

"Um…" Wyatt stalled. Where was his brother?

Suddenly Chris appeared, racing down the middle of the aisle. Realising what he was doing, he slowed his pace halfway, trying to look as casual as possible as he walked the rest of the way, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket. He stopped besides Wyatt, giving him a bashful smile.

"You're late! What the hell were your doing? You're not even dressed properly – your tie…" Wyatt's gaze travelled across to the doorway. At the entry he saw one of Bianca's bridesmaids smoothing her golden dress. She looked up, smiling genially at Chris as she rubbed a thumb over the top of her lip, fixing her lipstick. "Chris, you didn't."

"She was nice," Chris said by way of an excuse, shrugging.

"I didn't need this," he said, rubbing his temple.

"Well she came with Bianca if that helps make things better."

"She came?"

"She came."

"Can we please get started now?" the minister requested again. "I've got another wedding after this to attend."

Chris and Wyatt took their positions as the minister announced the start of proceedings, Chris lifting his hand and waving to the bridesmaid as she slipped into the doorway before quickly putting it behind his back to join the other. It was a long and anxious wait for each bridesmaid to come down the aisle, all nervously moving faster than they were meant to. Finally his bride appeared in the doorway on the arm of his father. Having lost her own while she was very young, his father had been kind enough to offer his services to give her away. Or "at least to a good man" he had said. Slowly they progressed down the aisle, the radiant glow that crossed her face making her look more beautiful than he'd ever thought. How lucky he felt to have her love him, to have her want to spend the rest of her life in his company. She smiled coyly as she stopped by him, an emphatic sparkle in her eyes.

"You look beautiful," Wyatt complimented.

With a nervous laugh she looked away. Turning her gaze back to him she took the time to look over his lengthy form.

"You don't scrub up so bad yourself," she returned.

"Who brings this woman to marry this man?" the minister asked.

"I do," Leo announced.

With a nod of his head, the minister turned his attention back to the couple before him, Piper pulling her husband down into the chair next to her. Wyatt glimpsed at his parents, seeing pride written over both of their faces. He felt as if he was achieving something here, in front of everyone.

"This is the time you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you both every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. Within its framework of commitment and loyalty marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience and respect, the love and affection which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life your love, respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living.

"Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage, as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life. I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, will you take Bianca Lawson to be your lawful wife? Will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

His blue eyes searching deeply into her brown ones, Wyatt shut out everything else in the room as he thought of her, as he thought of the life they would be embarking upon together. He was firm with his answer.

"I will," he responded.

Bianca bit her lip, averting her eyes as she tried to regain control of herself and stop from tearing up. She could feel in his affirmation just how much he meant that, how much he loved her and would always be there for her. She looked back to the minister as he announced her name.

"Bianca Lawson, will you take Wyatt Halliwell to be your lawful husband? Will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Fixing her gaze back on Wyatt, she invested just as much love and want into her response as he had given her.

"I will."

"Would you now exchange rings and deliver your vows," the minister said.

"Chris?" Wyatt inquired, looking over his shoulder.

With a slightly panicked expression on his face, Chris frantically searched his pockets, shrugging as he came up empty handed.

"Chris!" Wyatt hissed furiously. "Think. Where are they?"

"I gave them to you," Chris retorted upon realizing the last time he had seen them.

Wyatt guilty looked back to Bianca. She was watching them with bemusement, unable to hear what they were squabbling over. Fleetingly she looked out to the crowd, trying to give a reassuring smile. She could hear people starting to whisper over the delay.

Moving in to Wyatt, she asked in a low voice: "What's wrong? What's the problem?"

"Chris lost the rings," Wyatt said.

"_You_ lost the rings," Chris intervened.

Henry jumped out of his chair, fighting off Paige as she tried to pull him back down. Quickly he stepped between the boys.

"You don't want to turn your wedding into the fight of the century," he advised. "What's the matter?"

"The rings are missing," Wyatt said.

"Okay. Well keep rational about this, okay? When's the last time you saw them?" he asked.

"I gave them to him in the dining room. I don't know what he did with them," Chris said.

"I don't remember," Wyatt said.

"Can't you just… orb them here?" Bianca hissed.

"If you've mislaid them somewhere, they're not lost," Henry agreed.

"Well if Chris had done his job and looked after them in the first place instead of skirt-chasing," Wyatt criticized.

"I seem to remember you almost threw ours away," Henry interrupted sternly. Wyatt grew quiet. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Sorry," he mumbled sullenly.

"Baby," Bianca said, brushing his arm.

Wyatt shifted his gaze to her. She widened her eyes, urging him to do as she'd said. Concealing his hand, he quickly mumbled for the rings. A sparkle of orbs surrounded his hand as the box appeared in his palm. Holding it triumphantly up to the crowd, everybody quickly resumed their places.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, taking Bianca's hand. "I didn't want anything to go wrong, and I screwed up myself."

"Don't be. It's fine. Just keep going. I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him.

Content with her answer, he looked down to her hand, gently sliding the ring over the knuckle of her left ring finger, pushing all the way up to the crevice. Lifting his gaze he locked eyes with her again.

"Bianca Lawson, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all that we are and all that we'll share."

The smile on her face widened. Breaking his gaze momentarily she reached across to Chris and gathered the ring he offered. Lifting Wyatt's hand she noticed how warm it was, how very different this touch felt as she encompassed his hands with her own and slid the second ring onto his finger.

"Wyatt Halliwell, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all that we are and all that we'll share."

Locking hands, they both looked back to the minister, awaiting the pronouncement of their marriage. A hushed quiet fell over the rest of the crowd.

"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage, you have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of the United States of America, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife," the minister said. Wyatt looked at him eagerly causing the minister to chuckle. "You may now kiss your bride."

Lifting the veil from her face, Wyatt smoothed it down with his hands as his arms encompassed her body, pulling her closer. Bianca lifted her face towards him, allowing him to lean down and place his lips against hers. Lifting her arms she circled his shoulders, pressing him further into her.

With both cheers and jeering coming from the crowd, they broke away from each other and faced the guests. Fastening her hand in his, Wyatt led Bianca back down the aisle with the procession following, not having to look behind him to know Chris had sidled up with the bridesmaid who had earlier kept him occupied.


End file.
